


Still Jack and Daniel - The Things Boys Do

by Annejackdanny



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annejackdanny/pseuds/Annejackdanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure, really -- there's a hormone driven teen, a lot of lube, a dog with the tendency to chew on things and, oh, (adult) Jack and Daniel getting it on. Sums it up pretty much, I think :)</p><p>NOTE: This is a one shot (so far). For placement inside the storyline: LD is 13 years old for the purpose of this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Jack and Daniel - The Things Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SGDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGDiva/gifts).



> This is for my SJD cheerleader who's going through a really rough spot right now and could use a bit of a cheer up. She said it worked so that makes me happy. Keeping you in my prayers always, hon. 
> 
> There's art to go with this work (see links in story). There'll be another extra to this story once it's up on my website (which at this point might take a while, sorry!)

**The Things Boys Do**

or: 

The Lube Incident

  
  


(a 'Still Jack and Daniel' Story)

  
  


by Annejackdanny

**I**

Jack unhooked the leash and they watched as the dog dashed away across the meadow, dodging small bushes or patches of high grass by zig-zagging around them and barking excitedly as he made his rounds across the well known territory. 

“He seems okay,” he said vaguely, pursing his lips. Not that he had been overly worried or anything. 

“Ye-ah. A bit hyper, maybe,” BD stated thoughtfully. 

“Maybe that stuff has some... side effects on dogs?”

“What, you mean aside from the _other_ side effect?” Daniel raised both eyebrows.

Jack grimaced. “Let's not go there.” Then, going there anyway, he muttered, “What a load of crap.” 

Daniel gave him a thin smile, the one that told Jack he wasn't all the way out of the dog house yet. “Well, _you_ weren't the one who stepped into it, slipped and landed his ass in it on his way to the bathroom.”

Jack bit back a chuckle that would have had him sleeping on the couch for a week and snorted. “Nope, _I_ got to clean it up while you were showering forever.”

“Hello? Me, covered in it. Literally. The most disgusting thing that can happen to you at six-fuck-o-clock in the morning,” Daniel said, each word a dangerous edge to it. 

“Cleaned up all of it. In the hallway, the kitchen, the living room,” Jack muttered. By the time the dog had made it into LD's room to wake him the shit had already hit the fan, or rather the floor. Everywhere. 

“The kid helped,” Daniel reminded him.

“Yeah, almost tossing his cookies on top of it,” Jack groused.

“Well, you can hardly blame him. The smell was... pungent.” They both shuddered at the thought of it.

Flyboy was digging holes, dirt and grass flying everywhere. 

Daniel's smile widened as they watched. “But you're right. He seems okay. I was worried there for a while even though Doctor Jenks said there shouldn't be any problems aside from the runs.”

“That dog can eat a bowl of termites and won't suffer,” Jack grumbled. Once the black beast had emptied his bowels he'd soon been his old charming self again, cuddled and crooned at by Little D (“It's not his fault, Jack, he's just a dog, he doesn't know any better.”), cursed and glared at by Jack – who'd been cursed and glared at by BD. Never a dull moment at casa Jackson-O'Neill. 

“He chewed his way through the plastic bottle and sucked up most of what was left in there. What if it had been something poisonous?” Daniel snapped.

“Daniel,” Jack snapped back, “the kid called the vet, the vet had a good laugh at us, the dog crapped all over the house, but he's fine. Look at him – he's in best form.”

“That's not the point.” 

“Look, he hasn't chewed on anything in months. But he's a dog – they do that from time to time,” Jack said patiently. “It's why we keep all the cleaning stuff in the upper shelves of the pantry and never leave the door open.” Or the bathroom door, for that matter.

“Which is why _you_ shouldn't have left the lube out on the nightstand,” Daniel said in the same tone. 

Jack rolled his eyes. The lube was always on his side of the bed, in his nightstand. There was no particular reason for it; it just happened to be that way. Two days ago they had put that lube to good use and in all the excitement it had fallen off the bed. It had probably rolled under the nightstand and Jack had forgotten about it. The dog, big as he was, had a worrisome talent for pulling things out of the smallest spaces if he put his mind to it. So at some point last night Flyboy must have come into their bedroom and found the lube... the rest was history. 

Except Jack was sure he'd put it back the morning after they'd used it. He remembered removing their soiled sheets, too. He'd taken them downstairs and into the laundry. And when he'd put new sheets on the bed he had found the lube and put it away.

Or so he'd thought.

Well, apparently he hadn't. Which was why he'd cleaned up all the mess and suffered icy glares and the polite, but cool, treatment from the love of his life most of the day, whenever they'd crossed paths at the SGC. Laughing at Daniel's unintentionally comical dip and slip in dog shit and the resulting string of interesting swear words probably hadn't helped. 

Time to suck it up and grovel.

Some more.

“Let's go out for dinner,” Jack suggested airily. “My treat. Your choice.”

Daniel scowled a little and wrinkled his eyebrows. 

“LD's gonna watch a movie with Al so it's just you and me.” Jack waved at Flyboy who was running around them in wide circles. “And him. But he can stay home with the boys. I'm sure he won't find any more lube to chew on.”

“Tajine Alami,” Daniel said after a stretch of silence.

“Oy.”

“Your treat, my choice. Your words.” Daniel flashed him an amused look. 

Jack threw up his hands in surrender. “Fine. If sitting on pillows and eating a six course meal with your fingers is what you want... Tajine it is.”

Daniel smirked. “Yep, that's what I want.” 

Actually, despite his muttering, Jack liked the food there a lot. It was Moroccan and both Daniels loved going there, which was a given of course. The ambiance was middle eastern and colorful, the light mostly coming from candles and old fashioned oil lamps. It was the perfect place for a romantic dinner even though Jack's knees didn't fancy the pillows much and watching the art of Big Daniel scooping up meat, soup or hummus with his bread and eating it was way too distracting. Especially when he licked meat juice or honey off his fingertips. 

“Anything else you want while I'm down here, trying to get back on your Christmas list?” Jack asked.

“I'll think about it and let you know after dinner,” Daniel said graciously.

“Why, thank you, Lord Daniel. I live to serve.”

“You might want to work on that attitude a bit, Tau'ri,” Daniel said darkly. 

They followed the dog across the clearing and watched the dance of the butterflies over the cornflowers and red poppies. A bee trundled lazily, or drunk on nectar, from blossom to blossom as Jack and Daniel passed by. 

Jack let his eyes flicker left, to the dark treeline, then to the right. All clear. He cocked his head to listen. There weren't any other people in close proximity. The forest was still and silent except for chirping crickets and some birds making a racket in the woods, probably warning their bird-friends about the two humans and the predatory monster invading their home turf. 

His left hand shot out, fingers quickly lacing through the belt loops of Daniel's jeans, pulling him close. “C'mere.”

Daniel turned, going with the movement, and they ended up facing each other. Jack yanked him even closer, relishing the way their groins collided and how Daniel's breath caressed his lips because they were only inches apart now. 

Daniel's eyebrows wandered upwards and he gave Jack a cool, haughty look that went straight to his balls. “Anything on your mind, Jack?”

“Stop sulking,” Jack ordered. 

Daniel's eyes narrowed a fraction which somehow intensified the blue of his irises. “Weren't you just trying to get back on my Christmas list, General O'Neill? Not that you've ever been very good at groveling...”

Jack captured Daniel's mouth in a fierce kiss, shutting him up very effectively. Daniel made a humming sound deep in his throat and Jack could feel it vibrating on his own tongue which was playing with Daniel's. His free hand grabbed the back of Daniel's head, fingers carding through thick hair. His other hand let go of the belt loops and crept under the plaid shirt, stroking warm, smooth skin, up the spine and down again.

“Mmm,” Daniel murmured when they parted. “Not bad for starters. Keep doing that.”

“What? That?” Jack caught that lush bottom lip with his teeth and nibbled gently – then bit down on it, causing Daniel to hiss and pull away. 

“Son of a...” 

Jack shushed him with another kiss and felt Daniel rub his full length against him. Two hands came to rest on Jack's ass, seizing and kneading both buttocks through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Mine,” Daniel whispered into Jack's mouth. “All mine.”

A branch snapped somewhere and a flock of birds flew from the forest, startled by the noise. The dog started barking and chasing after the birds.

Jack and Daniel were several feet apart from each other in a flash. Jack whistled and called for the dog, who reluctantly obeyed and returned to heel, ears twitching and tail wagging. They started walking again in silence while their eyes were scanning the treeline. But no one emerged from the small path leading into the woods. No one showed up in the high fern and underbrush anywhere.

“Probably a deer,” Daniel muttered after a while, clearing his throat. 

“Or a bear,” Jack teased. 

“Roar,” Daniel said dryly. His face wasn't flushed; he looked perfectly calm and composed. Not like someone who'd had his tongue down his lover's throat just a minute ago. They had this down to a tee, reacting on auto-pilot when necessary. Usually they were much more careful than this in any public place, but out here, this far up in the woods, they felt safe and, occasionally, grew bold. 

Still, they were always on guard even here. It was so much part of who they were, they couldn't shake it. Which wasn't a bad thing per se. And not always a mood-killer either. 

The dog went on another adventure, this time following some good smelling track, nose to the ground. Probably a hare or a squirrel had taken this way earlier. They followed the well worn path and came closer to the trees where it was a tad less warm. Shadow and light were dancing spots on the ground and the sounds of their steps were swallowed by the thick, shorter grass and clover. 

Once they had melted into the light and shadow play of pine trees Jack stopped. 

“Daniel.” He smothered the grin when his lover stopped almost in mid-stride and looked back over his shoulder. Jack knew just how to say it to get his attention. The right nuance to his voice, low pitched with a slight husky timbre, the perfect emphasis on the word as it rolled off his tongue. He loved saying his name like this. He knew a dozen other ways to say it, but this was it; the way that made Daniel's lips part and his eyes go dark and clouded in a way only Jack got to see.

“Jack?” The hint of a smirk, just so. And two could play the name-game.

It was like a code.

A shiver ran through Jack, pooling at the pit of his stomach, sending spikes of excitement further down. “Where were we?” 

“We were,” Daniel said as he took the couple of steps back to him, “discussing all the possible ways of you making it up to me.” 

Jack grabbed a fistful of Daniel's shirt and resumed their former position, before they had been interrupted. They kissed deeply, remapping each other; something that never got old. 

“I'm certainly _getting_ it up for you here,” Jack said after a moment. “We should go home and send the kids somewhere...”

“Make up, Jack. Making up for,” Daniel nibbled at the corner of Jack's mouth, “laughing your ass off when I slipped in the dog crap. And for leaving the lube out in the first place.... You've got a lot of making up to do. Which of course may involve you getting it up as well... and keeping it up...”

“Pun intended?”

“Absolutely, yes.”

“Sorry I laughed,” Jack murmured, trying to get his tongue back into Daniel's mouth. But Daniel had other ideas. He leaned forward and nuzzled Jack's ear now, licking a spot just under the lobe that made Jack moan softly. “No biting,” he warned when he felt teeth grazing that spot he'd just licked. 

“Mmm?”

“Dress blues meeting tomorrow.” 

There was a sigh of regret, then a wicked, filthy chuckle – something else only Jack got to hear. “That means I have to bite you elsewhere. Later. Actually,” Daniel pulled away, “I think I know the perfect way for you to get back on that Christmas list.”

Jack arched an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Daniel smiled sweetly. “You'll see. Let's get the dog home and let Little D know we're going out to dinner. Oh, and we have to buy some lube...” With that he turned smartly and started walking away briskly. 

“Whoa! Hold it!” Jack was past him and in front of him within seconds, blocking his way. He smacked his right palm against Daniel's chest to stop him. “You don't expect me to have dinner with you now? Sporting this?” He grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled it down, placing it over the bulging package in his jeans. 

Daniel tilted his head, let his eyelashes flutter and gave Jack the 'innocent geek' look he had down pat. “Oh,” he said softly and squeezed lightly. “That.” 

Jack snorted. “Yeah, that. Wanna do something about it, Doctor Jackson?”

There was the wicked smile again when Daniel pulled his hand away. Bastard. “Maybe later. My mind's on lamb with roasted almonds and honey. Oh, and sharba soup.”

“Daniel...”

“Moroccan salad and spiced eggs,” Daniel said, licking his lips.

“ _Daniel_...” 

“Patience is a virtue, Jack.” 

“Patience my ass.” Jack was on him instantly, immobilizing and kicking his legs out from under him. With a yell of surprise, Daniel went down. In his fall he twisted and rolled over on his back. But Jack was fast and pinned him down quite efficiently, sitting on top of him.

“You slacking in hand to hand combat training?” Jack asked smugly.

“Oh, you took me by surprise, Flyboy,” Daniel said. Jack felt him relax underneath him, but he wasn't fooled by that. 

“Yeah? Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.”

“Not bad for an old man,” Daniel agreed and thrust up into a bridge, grabbing Jack's left arm at the same time, throwing him off, and rolling them over. Jack had been waiting for it. He clamped his hands around Daniel's arms and immediately used their rolling motion to get his legs around Daniel's to lock them and so he ended up on top of his lover again. 

“We can do this all day, you know,” Daniel panted.

“Nope, I'd say you're down,” Jack smirked. His fingers were digging into Daniel's wrists, pressing them into the soft ground. They were ass to groin and Jack started a slow rhythm of rubbing without taking his weight off the other man.

“Jack, if I have to walk back to the truck and drive home with come-soaked pants, you're dead,” Daniel said harshly. “I mean it. You're dead. Toast. Six feet under. Gone. Oh my... god, Jack, you fucking bastard...”

“Yeah, talk dirty to me, Doctor of Linguistics,” Jack said huskily. “C'mon, lemme hear some really impressive language...”

“I'll give you some really impressive bruises,” Daniel ground out. 

Jack felt him tense, knew the exact moment when Daniel pulled up his knees to ram them into his lower back, thrusting his body up and jerking both his arms downwards to loosen the wrist lock. Jack found himself on his back with a very heavy archeologist mounting him.

“Nice,” Jack said when he'd caught his breath.

“You want dirty? I'll give you dirty. You're going to take me out to dinner, be a gentleman and feed me honey coated lamb. Then I'm going to take you home and open you up very slowly, using one of those nice butt plugs. And you'll be whimpering and moaning and asking for it... and later I'm going to fuck your brains out over and over again.” Daniel bent down and whispered into Jack's ear. “Gonna suck your tonsils out through your dick. Am gonna milk you dry and then some. And tomorrow, just before you have to leave for your oh-so-important dress blues meeting, I'll nail you again and you'll remember each and every thrust while you're in your meeting. You'll know you've been fucked whenever you move. And you'll get hard just thinking about it, just from feeling what I've done to you. You're gonma wish you'd be able to find a bathroom and jerk yourself off, but you won't. And then...” Daniel licked a hot wet stripe down from Jack's ear to his throat. “And then you'll get your ass home and tell me, in every detail, what it was like to sit through your meeting, still feeling me inside of you all day long.”

“Geez, Daniel,” Jack moaned. It wasn't all too often that Daniel truly went alpha on him, but whenever it happened, Jack was reduced to a puddle of goo, almost against his will. 

“Slut,” Daniel leered, his pupils dilated with lust as he ground down on Jack. “You think you can keep your hands off yourself tomorrow? Because I won't. I'll imagine you in your meeting, wearing those gorgeous dress blues and I'm gonna have fun with myself while you have to be well composed and suffer...” 

“And I wanna see _you_ jerking off in your office and Teal'c walking in on you,” Jack deadpanned, not sure where he got the strength from. But he was way too close to get into this game for good and he had to do something or he'd be the one driving home with his pants full of come. And that was SO not gonna happen.

Daniel froze.

And stared.

“Wha...what?”

“I said, I wanna see you jerking off in your office and T walking in on you. Or Carter,” Jack said. “I'd give my soul to see... whoa! Hey, hey, HEY!” Laughing, he tried to get away, but Daniel's hands had fisted in his shirt and he was shaking Jack, literally lifting him off the ground and throttling him a couple of times, then smacking him down again so that Jack's head hit the soft fern. 

“You prick! I was getting into this!”

“Daniel, stop it!” Jack yelled, still laughing.

“You wanted this! You fucking ASKED for it! I REALLY had a visual there, you jerk, and you had to throw me off like that?! I don't believe it!”

Jack winced and then oomphed when Daniel's ass did a little jump and slammed down on his crotch. “Will you STOP doing the plant boy dance while you're sitting on my dick!”

“You ruined my dirty little fantasy, I'm entitled to hurt you in the most sensitive places,” Daniel said, his eyes shooting daggers. 

Jack thought it safer to get out of his unfortunate position and so they wrestled some more until Daniel was underneath again. He'd been right. They could do this all day. 

They were both panting and sweating now and their dicks were still full and hard, but neither one of them was ready to stop, yet. Jack forced Daniel's lips apart with his tongue and demanded access, grunting triumphantly when he got it. When they parted, he wondered if sucking Daniel off out here was an option...

“I'd ask Teal'c to join me,” Daniel said darkly, licking his kiss swollen lips.

Jack blinked. “Huh?”

“Jerking off in my office. He might get off on you in your dress blues, too, yanno? I think Sam does, too. I mean, who wouldn't?” 

Jack gaped at the leering grin on Daniel's face, the blazing want in his eyes. “You... would? They would? What?” 

“Seriously, Jack, have you ever considered asking them to join us? Making it a four-some? A team thing? After all we're, you know, family and all that,” Daniel said totally reasonably, thoughtfully even.

“Daniel? Not funny,” Jack growled.

“No no no, really... I should talk to Sam. Maybe Pete wants to try this, too.”

“Pete, what? Are you out of your fucking mind?” Jack sat up straight, letting go of Daniel's wrists and just staring down at him. 

Daniel kept a straight face for about ten seconds and then burst out laughing. Like waves his laughter went through his body and carried over to Jack who felt his lips twitch. Payback was a bitch, eh? He rolled off Daniel and fell onto the grass next to him. 

“I'm so gonna get back to you for this,” he growled.

Daniel just kept laughing and shaking his head. “You... shoulda seen your... omg, Jack, the look on your face... I'm sorry, I'm... no, I'm not... Just...“

Jack leaned over him, wrapping one arm around Daniel and pulling him against his chest. He wanted to feel that laughter as it came off his lover. He didn't care that the joke was on him, he just loved to hear Daniel laugh like this. Because it was a rare treat.

Daniel wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “I hate you, you know that? It was such a hot thing to imagine. You in your dress blues, being all horny for me.” Daniel captured Jack's hand in his and sighed. 

“That happens, you know?” Jack said quietly, taking Daniel's other hand. 

Daniel looked up at him. “It does?”

“Yeah. Because I know the dress blues turn you on. So sometimes when I have to wear them and things get overly boring my mind begins to wander... it goes down that road.” Jack's mind loved going down that road. He just couldn't allow it to happen most of the time because he needed to be front and center even in the boring meetings. But it had happened occasionally to a point where he'd really wished he could find a bathroom to get rid of an erection that was painfully caged in his dress pants. 

Daniel grinned. “Remember how we used to...” 

“Yes, oh, yes,” Jack said with feeling. “Those were the times.” He pulled Daniel's hand up and kissed the knuckles. “You miss doing that much?” 

Before the downsizing and everything connected to it they used to have quick rolls in the hay or showers together before work sometimes. Jack knew it had made them both tingly and very aware of what they had done for a couple of hours. It had been a head rush. It had been a bit like rubbing it into people's faces that, hey, Jack and Daniel were doing it. The forbidden fruit syndrome, Daniel had called it once. Them against the regs, under the radar and all that. They'd never jeopardized the job, never taken risks off world. But early morning fucks had been a luxury they'd both loved. 

With becoming a family their sex life was mostly taking place in the bedroom and at nights now. Showers worked, too, but not on mornings during the week. There was no joy in showering together when you were in a hurry to get ready because the kid had to use the bathroom, too, and would start banging against the door any minute.

So morning sex wasn't something they got to do often these days. 

Jack wasn't complaining, though. They had a sex life and they had growing opportunities for more playful and noisy sessions when Little D wasn't home. And at the ripe age of almost fourteen the kid went out on his own, toeing curfew lines, and using his allowance money to go to the movies, dragging poor Al to museums and spreading his wings to embrace his youth. Something Jack didn't always embrace with the same enthusiasm as his son. 

Daniel looked up at Jack and smiled. “Not too much, no. But I'd like you to wear those dress blues for me next time Daniel is staying the night over at Al's or elsewhere.” 

“You know, I never really got why you get off on that so much.” Jack linked his fingers with Daniel's.

Daniel snorted. “Fishing for compliments?”

“No, honestly – why? Those dress blues pretty much stand for every reason we can't...” Jack bit his lip, then shrugged, “come out.”

“Oh. I never felt that way,” Daniel said, a touch of surprise to his voice. “I mean, things are as they are and we have to find our way around them. Or retire. Which I'm not ready to do just yet.”

“Yeah, but don't you sometimes just wanna...” Jack trialed off, not sure why he'd brought it up. Daniel was right. Things were as they were and there was no point talking about it. 

“What? Walking down a street, holding hands? Kissing in public? Telling the world; hey, this is the man I love?” Daniel's eyes softened and Jack let go of one of his hands and traced the small laugh-lines with his fingertips. 

“Something like that.” He'd always been content with just having Daniel in his life. Both of them. He didn't need rings or to yell it from the rooftops. He'd been given this gift of having a family again and for Jack life didn't get any better than this. He'd chosen a life and career that condemned him to keep secrets due to his line of work. First from his wife and then, when he'd started to be with Daniel, from the military. Keeping his relationship under wraps was something he did without thinking about it most of the time. There were no secrets between him and Daniel and that was the most important part. 

Yet, sometimes he wondered what it would be like if things were different. 

“Our friends know. Not having to hide from them anymore is a great thing. It's more than I ever thought we could do,” Daniel's quiet voice pulled Jack out of his musings. “The dress blues don't represent DADT to me. Not even he military per se, The dress blues are you. They stand for honor, fighting the good fight, bravery, courage. All that's part of you. Things I love about you. And then I want to take them off of you because underneath there's so much more I love. Every crease and dark corner, every hard edge, all the hidden treasures and soft spots.”

“And it's all yours,” Jack whispered as they kissed again. 

It was time to go home and get changed for dinner. Maybe they could shower if Little D and Al were having take out pizza up at the tree house. Or maybe they could convince the kids to go out..

**II**

“Oh, god, I'm stuffed. I don't think I'm up for any gymnastics tonight,” Daniel moaned, rubbing his stomach and letting out a soft burp. 

“Aht! You wanted to have a six course feast and kept telling me about all the things you were going to do to me later.” Jack said. “And we got this shiny new bottle of lube.” He waved said bottle at Daniel as he waited for him to unlock the front door. 

Truth be told, though, Jack felt pretty much stuffed himself. Maybe they needed an espresso first. The food had been excellent and plentiful and they'd been hungry after their long walk with the dog and the joint showering. 

Daniel yawned and shrugged out of his leather jacket. “Why don't you put that away for later and I'll pour us a drink?”

“Espresso,” Jack said. “Strong, sweet.”

“Mmmm, even better.” 

Jack admired the rear view as his SO walked into the kitchen. Black jeans. Nice. After all these years that sight still made his mouth water. He had a feeling Daniel might still be in the mood to top tonight, but that was just as well. Being on the receiving end had its advantages for sure. 

He went down the hallway, tossing the lube and catching it, humming some nameless tune. When he walked by Little D's room, he noticed the open door and paused, poking his head in. “Hey.”

Daniel was on his bed reading a book, Flyboy wedged in there beside him. He looked up and gave Jack a lopsided grin. “Hey, did you have fun?”

“Yep, stuffed ourselves. Where's Al?” 

The boys had been at the tree house, playing games on Daniel's laptop earlier. They had gladly taken the money BD had forked out for Pizza Hut and a movie. Jack hadn't expected them to be back yet. It put a slight dampener on further evening activities, but they'd work around that.

Daniel shrugged. “He changed his mind about the movie and went home. We had pizza, though. I put what's left of the money into the coffee jar.”

The coffee jar was where they kept emergency cash and change money. 

Jack suspected there was a story behind Al changing his mind, but he didn't bother asking. Al, who had a scary resemblance to Milhouse from the Simpsons at times, could be quite the pain in the neck. Jack was confident the kids were going to sort it out and Al would get over whatever had him peeved. 

“How's he doing?” Jack asked with a nod to the dozing dog.

“He's fine. No more accidents. I fed him,” Daniel said, nose back into his book. Without looking up he added, “If you're going to be noisy, close this door, please?” 

Jack snorted. “You could go back to the tree house if you're afraid of getting an ear full.” 

Daniel sighed. “If you can't restrain yourself enough to keep it down, I might.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack retreated back into the hallway. “Don't worry, _dad_ , we'll behave.”

“I heard that,” Daniel hollered from inside his room. 

It was all just friendly bickering anyway. They always kept it down when the kid was at home. Even though it wasn't easy in the haze of things. 

Humming again with pleasant anticipation of things to come Jack entered the master bedroom and opened the top drawer of his nightstand to put the lube away. Only - there was a brand new bottle of Maximus, the real good stuff, neatly placed between the Kleenex box and the cleaning wipes for his reading glasses. 

“Curious and curiouser,” Jack murmured, picking up the magically appearing lube. He turned it over but, of course, found no indication of how it got here or, more precisely, who had put it here. Well, he had a pretty good idea, though, and it was a nice touch. Or maybe... 

Maybe...

“The little... I knew I put that damn thing back,” he muttered, bemusement wrangling with a slight touch of awkward amusement. Looking at his bottle of Astroglide and then back at the Maximus, Jack pushed the drawer closed and went back to Little D, who was still engrossed in his book. Flyboy had left, though, probably to keep BD company.

“Hey,” Jack said again and, when Daniel looked up, tossed the Astroglide in his direction.

The kid's arm shot up – he had nicely honed reflexes – and caught the bottle before it could hit him square in the face. 

“I decided to keep the good stuff. Thanks, by the way,” Jack said, leaning against the doorjamb.

“Uh, you're welcome. Ah... what makes you think _I_ need...” Daniel's ears took an interesting shade of red as he stared at the bottle in his hand. “I was just trying to be nice,” he huffed.

“I didn't leave the lube out for the dog to chew on,” Jack said simply. “Thought I was getting a bit forgetful, which comes with age, but now I'm pretty sure it wasn't me.”

“And you wouldn't believe me if I told you I went out of my way to get you new lube? That I felt sorry for you because Daniel made you clean up all the dog crap and gave you the cold shoulder all day?” There was an almost pleading undertone in the kid's voice. Or maybe it was the beginning of voice-change that caused the slight squeak.

Jack gave him the eyebrow. Since Daniel's eyes were still glued to the bottle, he didn’t see it, but he probably sensed it because he finally sighed and looked up. “I wanted to put it back last night before you'd notice, but I forgot. And it was on my bedside table.” He shrugged one shoulder in a helpless 'what can I do' way. “Sorry.”

They looked at one another across the room and Jack was relieved he didn't have to do the birds and the bees talk or the more grown up version of said talk. There was literally no point in discussing this and embarrassing both of them in the process. Except he found it awkward to just leave without another word, so he tried to come up with some witty exit line.

What he finally said was, “You could've just... you know... asked?”

Daniel stared at him as if he had just suggested inviting a Goa'uld for dinner. 

“What?” Jack threw up his hands. “You're the one telling us you're cool with everything and that all the stupid puberty issues kids have don't apply to you because you're not really a teenager.” It was the re-run of the 'I'm not a kid' mantra Daniel used to tell everyone just a couple of years ago. 

Little D's red ears were telling a different story. And then he said, “Ask? That's just wrong on so many levels.”

“O-kay. I get that. So... you could've bought your own?”

“Jack,” Daniel said with another sigh, “do you have any idea what's it like to look 13 and go into a drug store to buy lube?”

“Ye-ah, actually, I do.” But he'd thought with kids being so much more mature – in their own eyes at least - these days, feeling embarrassed about buying lube wasn't an issue. But maybe the part of Daniel's mind that _wasn't_ a teenager was too conscious about the fact that he looked like one.

“And I did feel sorry for you. So I... got over myself, went to Rite-Aid and bought this really cool lube. Al totally freaked and called me a pervert for even knowing about personal lubricants,” Daniel informed him, the redness spreading from his ears to his cheeks. 

“Ah. He'll live.”

“I don't care,” Daniel said, eyes sparkling with embarrassed anger. “It's not my fault I'm in a hormone driven body with needs and all the knowledge of...” 

Jack pushed off the doorjamb and crossed the room. He sat down on Daniel's bed. “I was thirteen. And my imagination was vivid enough without all the life experience you have. Even without internet or porn TV channels. And I only had olive oil most of the time.”

Little D stared at him, then grinned, then giggled. “Messy.”

Jack smirked. “Oh, yeah.” 

“I only took it this once,” Daniel said after a moment of silence. “I order mine on Amazon, but I was out of... and, uh, I just, I... you know...”

“Itch, scratch?”

“Yeah.”

Jack looked at his son and found himself wondering how the last six years had gone by so fast? When had that happened? When had his munchkin grown into this gangly teenager at the verge of voice-change, who used Clearasil Teen Skin Care to get rid of the wayward pimple and ordered lube online to jerk off? But the latter really shouldn't come as a shock to him, and he realized it didn't. Not really. The know-how had been there from the get-go, the physical re-awakening had only been a matter of time. Little D had probably started ordering lube on Amazon some time ago. 

“Happens,” Jack said. 

Daniel gave him a lopsided grin. “I never thought I'd get to the point where I have a Twilight Zone moment. Apparently talking about sex is different when it's... personal.” He opened his nightstand and put the Astroglide inside. “Thanks. I'll pay for it.”

“Nah, it's okay. Just remember not to leave it out for the dog to chew on.”

Daniel grimaced. “I won't. God, that smell...”

“Don't remind me. I can still smell it,” Jack groaned and got up. He had an espresso waiting for him and – hopefully – a horny archaeologist in his bed later. And while he was thinking of being horny... When he reached the door he turned and gave the hormone driven teen a stern look. “Just so you know – the age of consent in Colorado is 17.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I know that, Jack. However, there's the close-in-age-exemption, also called the Romeo and Juliet law. It means that when you and your partner are 15 or 16 you're allowed to have sex without having to worry about prosecution.”

Jack was flummoxed. “You looked that up?”

“Yep. Just in case.”

“Well, Romeo, then keep in mind I won't be delighted if I have to deal with upset parents of either gender running down my door because you stole their virginity before their time.” 

Daniel smiled, his eyes softening. “Don't worry. I had the hasty, clumsy, embarrassing first time when I was sixteen before. It was a disaster. I want it to be with someone special this time. And someone who knows what he or she is doing. And I can wait.”

Jack knew there was little he could do if Daniel decided it had to happen. When he met the someone he thought was the right one. He wasn’t kidding himself into believing that time was going to be another six years in the future.

He nodded. “Just for the record...”

“I know, Dad. I'll be careful and I won't rush things.” Daniel occasionally used the 'D' word without being sarcastic or flippant these days – and Jack would never admit to anyone how much it warmed his heart when that happened. 

LD grabbed his headphones from somewhere beside him and pulled them over his ears. “I just downloaded lots of new music to my I-pod,” he informed Jack with a grin. 

With a quiet chuckle, Jack stepped into the hallway and closed the door gently behind him.

**III**

Daniel's teeth sunk into Jack's left shoulder, making him jerk and shudder and hiss in the dark of their bedroom as he came. He let out a muffled grunt and moaned Daniel's name, which earned him one extra hard thrust and a hand clamping over his mouth.

“Quiet,” was whispered breathlessly into his ear, followed by a row of softly muttered words strung together as one. “Loveyougonnacomerightnow...”

Jack arched his back and clenched, feeling Daniel everywhere inside and around him, sensing the exact moment he let go and shot. Rendered silent by the hand over his mouth, Jack moaned softly against Daniel's palm and then sprawled forward and down on his front, Daniel collapsing on top of him, sweaty and heavy. And Jack loved to feel every ounce of that body on him.

They came down from their height together and Daniel was still draped all over him like a warm blanket. 

“Am I back on your Christmas list now?” Jack asked after a while.

Daniel chuckled into his neck. “Almost.”

“What?” Jack was too zonked out to move, but he managed to sound offended. “I just worked my ass off for you.”

Daniel laughed and rolled off him. “You poor man. Actually it we me working your ass.”

“Spill,” Jack yawned. “What else d'you want? But I gotta warn ya, I'm about done with the groveling.” 

Daniel flopped on his back and stretched like a cat. “How about you get us some damp towels from the bathroom. That would do nicely, thank you.”

Jack groaned. “Anything else, your Highness? Champagne? A cigar? Some caviar?”

“Do we have champagne?” Daniel asked, sounding hopeful.

“Nope.”

“Then, no. Just towels, please. Warm towels.”

Jack switched on his bedside lamp, swung his legs out of bed and let the rest of his used and abused body follow. He used some Kleenex to clean up the worst of the mess in order to not drip all over the floor in the hallway, then traipsed into the bathroom and soaked two hand towels with warm water. He wrung them out until they were nicely damp but not dripping wet anymore. Just the way they both liked them. 

When he returned Daniel was sitting up, his back against the headboard, and smiling at him. He took the towels, used one to clean himself up thoroughly and motioned for Jack to lay down again. 

“Oh, yes,” Jack sighed blissfully as the warm, damp towel slid over his soft dick, between his legs and over his belly. When Daniel told him to turn around he was almost asleep, but complied anyway and enjoyed the loving treatment of being cleaned even though he was sore and achy. 

“I still want my dress blues moment,” Daniel said before he kissed the curve of one buttock, just where he'd marked Jack much earlier.

“Mmm.”

“And I'd like to know how the Astroglide we bought turned into Maximus.”

“Stuff's to die for, eh?” Thick and slick and it smelled good on top of it. 

“Oh, yeah, but...”

“Little-you had a debt to pay.” 

There was a long silence and Jack lazily basked in his afterglow until Daniel had figured it out. 

“LD took the...?”

“Yep.”

“So, you didn't...?”

“Nope.”

“Why would LD need... oh, never mind.” Daniel laid down and pulled the covers over them. They turned on their sides, facing each other, arms sliding around each other. “Wow. He's...”

“He's 13, going on 42,” Jack said dryly. 

“And you're not freaking. I'm proud of you,” Daniel teased.

“Yeah, super-dad here. You remember your first time?”

“Jerking off? Oh, that had to be... in college. I was kind of a, uh, late bloomer. Always too busy with other things. Like, you know, books.”

“Geek,” Jack said affectionately. 

“Once I found out how it worked I loved doing it, though. What about you?”

“Me? Oh, summer camp. Me and a buddy watched some of the girls showering. We got caught and it wasn't pretty. But the memory of that sight stayed with me for a while and gave me all kinds of warm fuzzies.” Jack grinned. 

“Oh, great, my lover the stalker,” Daniel groaned.

“Oh, yeah. Daniel-stalking is my favorite past time these days.”

“Now I know what you were doing all those years out in the field when you were walking behind me, growling at me to stay in sight.”

“I just like to keep you close. You have the tendency to die, get injured or shrunk if I turn my back on you even for a minute,” Jack murmured. 

“I stopped doing all those things, if you haven't noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed. Let's keep it that way, huh?” 

Here was another thing he'd never admit to anyone; he'd been more than just a little relieved when Daniel decided to stay Earth-side two years ago. There had been more than just one or two close calls for Doctor Jackson during the whole Ori mess and while Jack would have rather bitten off his tongue than suggest that Daniel leave SG-1, he'd been grateful when his partner had come to that decision on his own once the Ori had been defeated. 

He was still head of the archaeological department and linguistics, but he only went off world when his expertise was really needed, which happened from time to time, but not too frequently. Over the last year or so Daniel had taken Little D with him on occasions and then Jack had gone with them. But for the most part they stayed at the SGC and while it wasn't nearly as exciting as gate-hopping and saving the world or the galaxy, it was better for Daniel's health and better for Jack's blood pressure. 

They kissed sleepily and then Daniel rolled onto his other side so that Jack could spoon up behind him.

“Daniel?”

“Mh?”

“You put the lube away?” 

“'s your job.”

“Oh, no. You top, you're in charge of the lube.”

“Bedroom door's closed,” Daniel slurred.

Jack pushed against him. “I'm just sayin'. If the dog eats the Maximus I'm gonna make you pay. Dearly. After you cleaned up all the crap.”

“Oh? Gimme details,” Daniel mumbled, pushing back against Jack.

And Jack tightened his arm around his lover and reached down until his fingers closed around Daniel's soft, silky cock. 

Then he began whispering in Daniel's ear about all the wonderful, filthy things he'd do to him and would make Daniel do if any harm came to their new lube. Daniel started hardening again under Jack's stroking, pumping fingers.

“And while we're at it,” Jack said at one point, “you owe me big time for mentioning that freaking foursome scenario and then adding Pete to the mix. For even _thinking_ about it. Your ass is mine...”

Daniel chuckled into the pillow, then gasped when one of Jack's long fingers slowly breached him. 

Much later when the lube had been put away and they were finally drifting into sleep, Jack's last thought was that he'd happily sit through his dress blues event, still feeling at 

least a faint echo of Daniel inside him – knowing Daniel would feel exactly the same way in his staff briefing tomorrow.

Payback was sweet. 

**Fin**

  
  



End file.
